Driving an Attitude Check
by sammiibae
Summary: What if all of Connect 3 needed the attitude check instead of just one? Will a year in highschool along with Mitchie Caitlyn and Ella three dance and car racing addicted girs help? Smitchie, Naitlyn and Jella ;
1. Chapter 1

**bui**

**SOoooo New story ma peeps! This is something i made up to repay for not adding chapters to Loved Bitten and Crossed Paths. Origionally it was going to be a simple oneshot but hey my friends gave some ideas so now its a brand new story that i presume will be at least 30 chapters i cans sure ;)**

**Disclaimer: Uggg again i own nothing and never will own nothing that has to do with camp rock demi lovato or the jonas brother :(, p..s im only saying this once i do not need to feel bad about myslef in every chapter.**

**lol so now...**

**Driving an Attitude Check:**

**BY: sammibae :)**

**CHapter One: New School**

**Mitchie's Pov:**

WHo will i be

It's up to me

all the never ending possibilities

UGGGG! stupid alarm. Why must my sweet dreams be ripped apart bu the dreaded jail called school! It was a crime for children to spend so much time locked up in a building learning pointless stuff. that probably you will not even remember by lunch?

I slowly pulled the cover of my head and walked to my bathroom to take a nice cold shower to wake me up. Then some hot water to relax muscles befor dance practice With Caitlyn and Ella.

Oh and befor i forget HI! :D my name is Michaela or MItchie Annett Torres. Im 17 years old and i attend and am a junior at North Ridge High School with my two best friends slash sistas from other momas Caitlyn and Ella. All three of us are very pationate about dance and music. It;s our life and hopefully our careers.

Anyway back to reality shall we...

I quickly went to my closet and grabbed some white shorts. and a light purple tank top that said One Woman Army. I wore a short black leather jacket and topped it off with black heels. I curled the ends with of my hair and added some eyelines and mascara.

Now i know what you are thinking why is she putting all this together for school. Well let's say i'm like the Queen Bee of the school. For two simple reasons...\

1) I dethroned the old whore queen Tess Tyler by pushing down the bleacher's freshman year... Yeah haha i have anger problems and im sorta way to confident for own good :D

oh and 2) I just had a bubbly personality that went with everyone. :)

Yeah and i know what you are thinking Queens Bee's are whorey cheerleaders who can't have enough of the football team. Well your wrong i'm not even sure how i fit into Queen Bee discription i simply am just a bubbly attitude giveing person who loves music dance and fashion. Like my two best friends. Who are royalty as well.

When i double checked my appearance in the mirror i grabbed my bookbag purse and raced down the stairs. Just to see my mom Ella and Caitlyn taking happly to each other.

"Good Morning Mom And Sista's from other momma's" I greeted everyone with a warm smile.

"Morning Michaela" Caitlyn smiled Knowing that would just tick my morning off. I gave her a glare before sitting at the tabel grabbing her orange juice.

"Morning MItchie Mouse!" Ella excitedly exclaimed. Mom Caitlyn and I just laughed.

"Morning sweetie. Have some toast before you go to school you guys know your running late."

"It's ok mom i'll just buy something from the vending machine's when we get to school. ANyway's i'm not that hungry" I started to get from the tabel not noticing the Caitlyn's toast in my hand and me nibbling it.

"mhm so why are you attacking my toast Mitch?" I looked at Caitlyn like she had gone crazy.

Then i realised i had her toast. "Mitch looks like your hands do not agree with your stomach" Ella giggled.

"Ugg you guys are just so whatever. Now come On Cait Ells we have to go soon i heard we have some fresh meat in our hands today." I asnwered her back with a signiture Mitchie smirk.

"Michaela Torres! I'm still here you know that right!" Mom screamed in horror at my remarks. oooopsy haha

That just made Ella and Caitlyn giggle harder. But before i had time to intevine Caitlyn was my savior.

"Don't worry Momma T Ella and i are gona make sure Mitch is on her best behavior." With that said i grabbed both their hands and dragged them out and shouted.

"Bye Mami Love You!" "Bye sweetie love you too"

I opened the door of my 2008 yellow Saleen s5 Raptor. As Ella and Caitlyn fallowed into their own cars. Ella's being a 2008 silver Porsche 911 gt2. And Caitlyns being a 2009 Feerari California.

Oh yeah One more passion besides dance music and fashion was cars. They just had an attraction to me. I do not really know why but i just could not help it. And Caitlyn and Ella were not far behind in that attraction either. WHat can i say we were ment for each other.

"Wow Mitchie i am so dead serious that one day i am steeling your car." Caitlyn yelled as she stepped inside her car with her blue heels.

"Haha not even when pigss fly will you get near my baby Roxanne"

"Wait pigs fly! Really!" Ella exclaimed. Oh Ella i just shook my head and chuckled.

"So ladies. Long way race through the highways?". I asked as we all started our cars.

"You know it MItchie MOuse" Caitlyn smirked. WIth one simple move we retreated pushed our Ray Bans up in our face and sped throught the streets. Giving our neighbors a warm good morning.

**Shane's PoV:**

"This Is SOOOO stupid! CHris why do we have to go to some ordinary school!" I exclamied in fury while sitting in our limo next to my brothers. We were parked outside a weird simple school called North Ridge.

"Shane's right we have done nothing wrong!" Nate my youngest brother soon fallowed suit.

"Yeah! aand Oh- A BIRD!" Jason exclaimed looking outside the window. How he is the oldest i will never know.

"Guys chill. You are Connect 3 You have an image to keep up and so far right now all you have done is make fans back away from you. The label and your parents think this will be a good experience for you to be normal and not throw diva tantrums so now out you go.!"

He pushed as out. HOW DARE HE!

"I am SHANE GRAY Chris I can Sue you know." I shouted i was no way done with thsi tantrum. and by the looks of it neither was Nate. Jason is just well Jason.

"We will not stand this! '" Nate now was shouting with me.

"Sorry guys your mom gave me immunity to sue so have a good day at school and bye!. Oh if you dare to leave early so help me god i will make sure no one remembers your name or your DIva selves."

With that he sped of to the distance!.

"can You belive hIm!" ' I shouted again " I know he could at least us drive our sport cars to make a real connect 3 impression right!"

I just could only nod with anger. And then an idea struck me! A sig SHane Grey smirk apeared in my face. Nate just gave me a question look.

"Come on guys. At least let's make the better of this. Maybe we will find some hot fans out of this" I wiggled my eyebrows to him?

"Hmm Shane my older bro i think you may be right." His smirked apeared as well. But before we could include Jason into the convo we heard engines roar throught the streets. And The most awesome 3 sports car race their way to th school entrance...

**Soooo? hmmm i really enjoined writting his it was sorts fun idk why so tell me what you think and if i should continue or not?**

**Review plz!**

**~~~sammiibae :)**


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**Author's Note: **

**So 5 reviews so far not bad :) lol. Oh for those of you who asked me why i did not use spell check it's a long story haha yeah well i will try during these next chapter's promise. :)**

**Soooo... you all know i own nothing blah blah. Lol without further ado **

**Chapter 2: First Impressions**

**Mitchie's Pov:**

I put my foot in the gas pedal and pushed my Saleen even further from Caitlyn's Feerarie.

I was of course winning like always. Caitlyn was not far behind though. I have to give myself and her credit i am a good teahcer and she is a good student.

Ella was just a few yards away from us. I could only imagine her trying to race with us and look at some birds outside her car window. Oh typical Ella.

I silently chuckled and continued on we reached the school parking lot. Of course with some distance from Cait and Ells. I grabbed the first of our 3 reserved parking space's right at front of the school.

Hey! Being Queen Bee has it's special perks, that i of course do not complain about. Cait and Ella soon fallowed parking right next to me .

Time to make an impression. If there was new meat in our school grounds we had to show our best the school has to offer.

And do not mind me like i said befor I am to confident for my own good. :)

I got ot of my car and waited for my besties to soon fallow. We linked arms and started walking. And of course as every monring wolf howls started. Oh yeah bioostinf my confidence even more for the day. But then Caitlyn inturupted my train of thoughts.

"Hey Mitch looks like the fresh meat is famous and a pretty nice treat"

"what do you mean?" I was confused what new kids that are famous would come to our silly old town?

"Just look over there Mitchie Mouse Cait is not lieing." Ella pointed to 3 boys who were shockingly staring at us. They looked familiar for some reason but i could not point out who they were.

But all three of us made a stop once we heard various screams.

""AHHHHHH ITS CONNECT THREE!" groups of girls surrounded them.

OH! So that's who they were. Well of course they were pretty darn hot! Capital HOT! I smirked when i saw my favorite member staring at me. Yes

Shane Grey.

"Well Mitch looks like Mr. Grey has taken a likeing of you" Of course Caitlyn would notice that. Oh no now i would have to take her and her comments.

"I think you maybe right Caity Cat" I replied of course still intently looking at Shane as Cait was to Nate And Ella to Jason.

"Hmmm what do you say we introduce ourselvevs girls." I questioned already knowing the answer.

"I say we should." Cait piped in. " Same here" Ella followed after. With that i nodded we once again linked arms and started walking their way.

**Shane's POV:**

"Woah..." That was all i could say. I was perplexed but what i saw.

"Dude i know.." Nate replied. We saw as a Saleen reached the parking lot first and park into one of the first of 3 space's that have gone untouched. The Feeerari and Porsche soon fallowed into their respective spaces.

Nate, Jason, and I stood still loooking at the cars wanting to see their respective owners but wwhen the doors opened we got shocked.

A CHICK! But not just any girl. The most beautiful person in the world i have ever seen. She was wearing a light purple shirt that had one woman army one it. SO TRUE! with white shorts, a short black leather jacket similar to mine and black heels. She was just breath taking.

The blond girl curly hair girl to her right wore Black skinny jeans, white converse, and a white v-neck shirt that covered with music notes and a simple neckalace. The girl to her left just wore a jean skirt and a black tanktop that had gold lining and some black heels as well. Strangly she has all sorts of gold...birds i guess as earings and neckalace. Well looks like Jason found his other half.

The two were pretty but could not even compare to the girl in the middle they were just too...too

""Beautiful" Jason finished that off for me. I wanted to just stare at him that he actuallly paid atention to something else than a bird or a guitar but i was just to paralized with the incrediable girl.

"AHHHHHHHHH ITS CONNECT THREE!" Some random girl screamed

"Oh Shit! Let's go guys"

"To late Shane" Nate was right girls started throwing themselves at us. Hey the atention was not bad, but right now i wanted to focus on the girl with the awesome car.

But i then noticed that they were looking at us. I smirked knwoing they could not resist.

"Hey Nate looks like we are getting checked out" I shouted over the girls trying to push their way toward us.

"Well, well i think you maybe right. Look at the girl with blond curly hair she is just wow." He shouted back

"Nope i think you mean the one with black hair and bird accersories" Jason shouted.

"Both of are oyu wrong the one in the middle with my leather jacket is the Hot one here" I replied and smirked when i saw them walking over here.

**Mitchie's PoV:**

Once we reached the crowd, alot of girls fell silent and started to walk away. From the corner of my eye I saw Cait smirking obiviously loved having power over someone else. Ella as always was just on her own world watching worlds.

I turned my atention to the boys who were now watching with small smirks.

Wrong choicce boys...

"So you must be the new kids" Caitlyn started. Of course she always likes to set the playing field for me.

"Guess so." The curyl hair boy replied. I think his name was Nate or something.

"Yea Shane Grey im guessing you must be the Queen Bee/ Bitch"

WOAH! HOld up this boy did not say that.

Ella and Caitlyn just stared at him wide-eyed

"I know you guys might be shocked but it's alright. You into us We into you so let's say we bounce this joint and head over to your place huh?"

The other two seem to fallow with smirks.

OH HE IS SO GETTING IT!

I look over to my girls and nodding heads with slap all threee of them at the same time.

OOOOOOOHHHHSSS and DANNGSSS were heard fromall over the campus.

But i was so not done with them. NOt even close.

"Let me teach you something Mr. POpstars Jerks. I do not know what type of manners your parents taught you but you have no right to treat us like that." CAiltyn started but i stopped her.

I started off my voice rising so my anger. I was trying so hard at the same time hold Cailtyn back as was Ella so she would not start something she would soon seem to regret.

"We are not skanks that will go with you guys for 5 minutes of fame or your little sex toy! SO let me give you a little tip GO FiND SOME OTHER LOW LIFE SKANKS THAT WILL GIVE YOU THAT STUPID SHT! WE CAME HER TO SAY HI BUT YOU KNOW WHAT NEVER MIND GO FUCK YOUSELF AND JUST THE F OUT OF MY WAY!"

With that i grabbed Ella and Caitlyn's hands and pushed through them. Both were cracking up! HOlding their sides and gasping for air.

THe campus went silent mostly with shocked eyes until they started with the

"OOOOOHHH DANG!"

"GO TORRES!" for the boys and of course the bitching from the girls.

But before we entered the building i looked building i looked back once to see the three shocked faces looking back. I snickered and continued my way to my locker...

**SO... what did you think huh? I may had gottenn alittle carried away with the cursing but hey i wanted to make this look like a real situatuion. SO yeah Leave me reviews cause well i love tgo read them and love to see suggestions :D**

**so Peace Peeps!**

**~~~sammii :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Tour Guids

**Hey guys sorry for so long updates busy moments in life i guess? I dnt realy know, lol just lazy but here we are 3rd chapter really liking the reviews :D**

**Thxs TO:**

**Nancy15- Thx :D and yeah hope you like it**

**J0929L- Will Do xD**

**xoTINEx3xo- Yep this chapter will include the boys POVS just kause of the request and next chapter will prob include all POVS, and yea it really should be theri story too. Will be more intresting to make 3 different stories into one.**

**Demifanfurever- yeah haha wait till they involve the boys in raceing it willl way mixes of emotions :D will be very funny to see it unfold with their personalities.**

**JonasEqualsLoce- Haha. :D well i wanted to make a different story than the rest and yea belive me it will get funnyier? (not sure if that's how it's spelled? To lazy to spell chack haha xD) when the boys try to get each "their girls" :D**

**Chapter 3: Tour Guids**

Boy's POV:

"What just happened.." Nate asked still looking at the school entrance were the girls disapeared shocked of waht they just heard.

"I...uuh...she...us..." Shane was in a mental shock. No one and i mean no one ever dared to talk to him or his brother like that. Mainly him.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

"That must be the morning bell...uhh guys...we...should go." Jason stammered with his word confused as well.

"Yeah come on man lets go. We do not need to worry about some little Bi-ches like those" Nate piped in regaining control of his emotions.

The boys continued their way to the main entrance. When they reached the front office they were directed to the Principal's office for some talk.

"Welcome Boys!" Mr. Torres greeted.

"Uh yeh Hey" The boys managed to grunt out.

"So Welcome to Norht Ridge High Boys! I hope you are already feeling at here because this is were you will be finishing you Junior and Senior years"

"WHAT!" All boys cried out. Shane and Nate immidieatly jumping from their seats.

"There must be a mistake here we are supost to be here 3 to 7 days tops." Nate yelled

"Yeah i mean who would want to stay in this hell-whole for 2 years no ofnese." Jason joined him.

"No Jase Their is Offense we have our tour and our fans! Plus It's our personaly business how our attitude is Not the public!" SHane was starting to get even more angry than before.

"So look here man we will pay. Money. No matter the amount anything a signed autograph for your daughter. We will preform in her birthday or Whatever ANYtHING!"

Now all boys were up and fuming. They would not stand for this . Not after the warm welcome thet already got in the morning.

"Now boys please calm down and take a seat." spoke still calm even after their outburst.

"I sort out everything with your parents and manager. You will finsh you two year left of school here and over the summer you will record and do you tours and such."

"And now Mr. Grey, Mr Black, Aand Mr. White I suggest you guys prepare yourseves we have to be in the assembely in 10 minutes to present you to the school and then i will give you each a tour guide to help you around."

Mr. Walker stood up and held the door open for the three boys "Now shall we.."

**Nate's POV:**

"Now shall we.."

"Whatever" We mumbled. Why in the world are we stuck in this crapy old town and school anyways? So we had attitudes now and then. But for no reason we were still normal and the same since when we started. Just alot more cooler and with greater "fans".

ALthough it does remind me of my home town. Back when suposily we were the future model boys of the press. The Best examples the label can presesnt.

Yeah that sappy story ended when Shane, Jason, and I realized that were not even doing our Music to begin with. Since the label gave up on us so we gave up on them and our nice boys attitudes.

As we made our way through the empty halls i still could not kill a little sence of excitment, that I was feeling since the morning. It was my first time going to high school since the first two weeks of freshman year before we got signed. Me nor my band mates got the full experience but hey aperantlly we are starting to learn it in this our Junior year starting with the girls from the morning. And having the feeling that somehow and someway they were...right?

**Jason's POV:**

Wow. That is all that is going in my head. Well that and some cool Birds.

I'm still shocked of what those mean girls said to us this morning. But i know that they were somewhere right. I may have some "attitude" as some may call it but it's only to keep up with my band mates and well to just rebel against the labels. With having the same anger problems i get some time and some things in commin with them. And well the Label i gave up on them a while ago.

My main intrest being birds is the only thing i kept true to myslef all these years. When i saw that black haired girl with all those bird accsercories i thought i found a friend there.

But after what my band mates started and I continued i am still confused were we that bad towards people?

**Shane's POV:**

HOW DARE THEY! Was everyone against me and my band. How can Chris and my parents agree to drop me off in this hell hole of a town for two years. TWO FREAKING YEARS!.

And from the welcome we got from thos three little bitches from here i can already tell this town is gona be even worse.

**Girls POV:**

**"**Wow Mitch you really killed the new meat" and "And GO the Trio of destructions" included the compliments that the girls recived when they reached theri lockers.

"Well looks like the new meat were major disapointment today" Caitlyn sighed as she gathered her books.

"Yes they were. Major and i mean HOW Dare They INSULTS US!" Mitch shouted her anger still very well present from the encounter with the three popstar's.

"Calm down Micthie Mouse i'm sure that is the last time we will see them or talk to them." Ellas tried to calm down her friend knowing the disaster's of what would come if she continued to anger.

"Yeah Mitch like Ella said. I mean they probably will stay 1 to 2 weeks tops"

"Yeah i guess you guys are right. And hey are we going to the race track today Mario has been nagging me to get into a race and kickk some butt."

"Of course my baby needs to be used today. I need release some anger toward the younger band mate of fresh meat. Did you see the way he was looking at me up and down. Ugg" Caitlyn shuddered at the thought.

Ella and Mitchie tried to stiffle their Laugh knowing that even thought that was the truth Caitlyn still had the biggest celebrity crush on him. Ended most of her relationships not that she cared anyways.

"Ok sure Caity Cat. And yeah I'm going Mitch. Tommy promised to spray paint some tiny bird on the doors of my porsche. It's gona turn out so COOL!" Ella squealed.

"Ok well let's go dad said we are having an assembly to introduce the "new students" to the school and i do not want Tess to get anywhere near our reserved seats." MItch motioned for them to fallow as the closed their lockers and made their way to the auditorium.

**Boy's POV:**

"Welcome Students and Facaulty to our regular Monday assembly. As all you know..." Mr. Torres started the regular news of the week.

"Ugg why does this man talk so much" Shane wined as they were backstage waiting for their que to come out.

"Chill out Shane we have been here for only to 10 minutes." Nate commented when he noticed Shane Pacing all over. And a little anoyed with the attitude himself.

"And Now without further fuss. Let's Welcome our new studnets to North Ridge High. The members of CONNECT THREE!"

""

As they were stepping from back stage, they saw that almost every girls jumped from their seats and were running to the stage. Except the boys and 3 girls the boys very quiclkly recognized as the girls from the morning maintain in their seats.

"CONNECT 3 WE LOVE YOU!"

"Wow dudes we are gona have to watch out in this school." Nate stated as they saw the teacher tryig to fight off the girls from climbing on the stage.

"No shit dude. Have you seen that Blond savage in the front she looks like she is gona kill." Shane shouted over the noise.

"Hey guys aren't those from the morning sitting their in the first seats" Jason pointed to the front were the girls seemed to have cleared the are around.

"Yeah they are"

Mr. Torres walked toward the boys and shouted over the noise.

"Sorry boys i will take car of this at once" The boys nooded still scared to move anywere near the girls. They watched as found his way to the podium and looked over to the direction of the three girls who looked amused of the scandal going about.

"Why is he looking over to the three little chicks?" Shane asked.

nodded and they observed as the girls nodded back and got on top of the railing of their seats.

"How is that even possible with heels?" Jason asked as they watched the girls turned around and motioned the boys to make noises.

Loud whistle broke the screams of the savage girls near the stage. The girls turned around to the three girls standing in the railings. Shane stared at the brunett in the middle mesmerized of the power she had.

The curly and black haired ones started

"QUIET!"

The Middle Brunett interfiered.

"SHUT IT AND GET YOUR BUTTS BACK TO YOUR DAMN SEAT NOW!"

The boys were shocked when all the girls ran the steps all back to their seats very quietly. ALl the teacher looked releaved of the intervention as they went back to their seats as well.

"Thank you Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Ella you may take a seat as well"

The girls nodded and sent Mr. Torres innocent smile.

"As I was saying Shane, Nate, and Jason will stay with us for two years and start their Junior year."

Squeals erupted once again but were immidieatly silence when the three girls turned around once again.

"I would like to also state that they are here to get a experience of being a normal student. I will not accept any fans to come near them to bother because i will assure you that you punishment will be friday detentions to the end of the year. So i can assure you can kiss you social life a goodbye. With this students students please return to yout homerooms to begin the week. And please make it a good one." With that most students made their way to the doors.

"Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Ella may i have a word please." Mr. Torres asked as the auditorium soon became empty.

The Boys stood their shocked when they saw Mr. Torres was speaking to the three girls they resented very much.

As the last student closed the door of the auditorium. The three girls jumped and raced to .

"Daddy T!" The trio shouted.

They laughed and once speperated made their ways to the boys still confused of what was going on.

"Boys i would like to introduce you to my daughter's Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Ella" Mr. Torres Introduced proudly.

**Shane's POV:**

WHAT! Their his daughters! Wait the other one don't look alike just the Hot and Feist Middle one. Apperantly Nate was as confused as me spoke up.

"Umm sir not to be rude but umm they do not look like you.."

just laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry boys you see Mitchie here." He motioned to the hot one. So that's her name hmmm. Suit's her well.

"She is my only blood related daughter. Caity and Ella are her friends but i known them all their lives and love them as my own as well."

"Oh" That was all i could manage to say. Wow Lame Shane. Way Lame

The three changed their faces giving the the boy's inncoent smiles.

"Yes now you see they will be you toured guids since they know all teachers and i have set up all scheduals to be almost alike."

I smirked at the thought this can not be all that bad at all.

"So Ella Bell you will help Jason, Caity Cat you will help Nate and Mitchie Mouse you will help Shane ok?"

We were just nodding our heads until we actually procssed what Mr. Torres was saying. As if in que we all screamed

"WHAT!"

**DUN DUN DUN DUN! haha xD so what do you think? Pretty cool if you ask me took me long enogh to finish. I blame it all on my lazyness :). So please leave me a comment and describe you thoughts i will try to answer like the ones i did on top or just to even say hi! lol I dn't mind. So...yeah bye :D**

**~~~~~~sammii :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Locker Love

**Soo Thx for the reviews were up to 20 i think and most are pretty awesome :))))). SO I know this is a quick update but i might not update in the next week so just i thought i will try to update before. Right? :D So here enjoy!**

**Also thx to:**

**xoTINAx3xo- Aww lol thx and yeah the nicknames are pretty cute xD.**

**Aly- I will try my best to make some naitlyn drama even more lol**

**Demifanfurever- Lol yeah connext 3 are jerks but i will try to make them a little more caring in the few next chapters**

**Nancy15- Lol yeah i did keep you guys waiting for a month? i think? lol haha yeah**

**xWinniePoohx- Lol lucky for you i am updating tonight haha xD. I am gona update almost every night till like sunday? maybe? so here ya go. And yeah i did made it kinda obivious lol.**

**Chapter: Locker Love?**

**Mitchie's Pov:**

"Daddy please no. Come one on i dn't even like them orr their music!" I begged, after their attitude this morning i was not about to spend the year helping them.

"Yeah MR. Torres they are complete cave man!" Caitlyn backed me up which sorta shocked was she not the one obssesed with Nate Black a couple months ago?

"Yes PLease Daddy T!" Ella was now beggin as well, which really was not Ella behavior.

"Now Michaela Rosalinda Torres, Caitlyn Marie Gellar, and Elliana Andrea Pardo I will hear none of this. I know all of you know ever teacher and this school like the palm of your hands. So it would help me if you showed them around. So Please Girls!." My dady begged us.

"But Daddy!" We protested. I was not going down without a fight. If I was lucky puppy dog eyes in the next seconds and I was out of this wrong task.

"GIRLS THAT"S ENOUGH! Now i suggest you make youselvees accouanted and fast i gave you home room and first period free so you show the boys around the school and all the teacher. SO i suggest you start now."

"Yes sir" We mumbled looking down. Dad started walking away.

"Well we are lucky Mitch at least he did not here about this morning." Caitlyn whispered.

"OH yes thank you Caitlyn. If i hear anymore of the nonesense that happened this morning or those foul word Michaela So help me god i will take away your car. Same For you Caitlyn and Elliana Clear? Good! Have a good days guys!" He waved as he left throught the main doors.

"Great Cait you really had to remind about that." I winned.

"Yeah let's just get this over winny!" She smircked. I looked over to the boys who just had amused expressions on their face's. Funny have'nt noticed them in this whole disscution with my dad.

**No one's Pov:**

The 6 teenagers akwardly stood looking at each other no really sure where to make a move or begin the dreadful talking.

"So Michaela Caitlyn, and Elliana right?" Jason started. Of course being the one feeling less tenstion between the teens. Especial Mitchie and Shane.

"Um yeah Well Mitchie for short." Mitchie introduced.

"Yeah and Cait for me." Cait piped in.

"And i'm Ella" Ella seemed a little happy for the introduction which Cait sent a glare in her direction to make be back in defense position.

"Yeah well Hi I'm Jason, Jase i guess for short." He held out his hand, which the girls gladly shook snesing he was more friendly then intened in the morning.

"Well you three nicer after this morning." Shane commented.

"Well if some people have not been rude and insultful this morning. You may have not been recived with that nice welcome." Caitlyn shot back.

"Is that your definition of Nice in any way. Kause that was mine of despreate wanna bes." Nate retorded.

"Wanabes! Your bandmates are the only desperate wannabee's i can see here."Caitlyn screetched.

Mitchie and Ella were trying to hold Caitlyn back before anything else happened that they would soon regret if their father heard.

"Cait chill. Member we need our cars just think of that and what will happen tonight. " Mitchie tried to put some reason in the argument before it got any uglier.

"Well if you "ladies" hurry the hell up with you argument we can start this crapy old tour and get home. Before i reach the age of 60 now chop chop we dnt have all day." Shane inturupted. Putting up air quotes in the ladies part.

"YOu know what Grey you are A.."

"Mitchie! please! Not now hun. Let's just finish and be done with k?" Ella was right now the only voice of reaosn right now.

"Yeah" She sighed.

"So come on Jason. I will show you the way. Mitch, Cait please behave with your "tourist"." Ella said quickly grabbing Jason hand and leading him away.

"Yeah let's go Grey. Bye Caity Cat try not to kill anyone before lunch. Or at least call me before you do i could use a show for good luck before my race tonight." Mitchie tried to lighten up the mood before grabbing Shane's hands as well and walking out of the auditorium.

"Guess that leave us now. So come on Black got some touring to do" Cailtyn said as she motioned to out the the doors as well.

**Shane's POV:**

**"**So not that i am complaining here but are you planning of ever letting go of my hand Michaela." I smirked since we left the auditorium here hand stayed put in mine as we walked across the campus.

Strangely though i sort of liked it there. Somehow gave my hand some warm feeling that buzzed through my stomach.

"Ugg First of all Grey It's Mitchie. And yeah whatever." As soon as she let go i felt the little buz go away. And i was sort of disapointed not that i would admit that to anyone.

"So here we pass the main office as you may already know, and yeah over there is the lirbrary. Not that you are gona use for much are ya Grey?"

"Well Torres how would you know now? And really now are we in last name basis? Great way to start talking after the way you welcomed us this morning."

"Shut it you deserved that type of welcome. So let just finish this tour and go and be done with it.

"Whatever miss pushy" I muttered. But kinda hot.

**Mitchie's POV:**

After 40 minutes of the torture tour and endless snappy comments from both of us we ended it at his locker with 5 minutes beofre the beto second block.

"Well then Grey here is your locker and i'm sure you can find your way to you classe's now so."

"Well Torres back to last name basis again. I thought we progressed from that to insults instead?" Shane replied with a smirk as he put his books in his locker.

"Ha! Whatever Grey just get out of my way." I started to walk away when i heard him respond.

"Well looks like the bitchy attitude continues all day then huh Mitchie."

I turned around in my heels and walk back.

"Escuse me?" I put my hand in my hips and glared at him.

"You heard me Miss Bitchy Mitchie. HA! it even rhymes"

"Well at leas ti'm not sum stuck up cookie-cutter popstar with anger issue's and no manners."

"Really well from were i'm standing your only missing the popstar part. Which by the way is Rock star."

"In your dreams Popstar! your not even close I have the manners you dn't" I finished poking his chest a couple times.

Till now i did not realize how close our face's actualy were. I could not help but stare into his big brown eye's that were glaring at mines. My back was against a locker now and Shane in front of me.

"And now what makes you think that Mitch?" He whispered in my ear.

I shuddered when i felt him close. It was uncontions and when saw his smirk i knew he enjoyed what he just done to me. I wanted to pull away but for some reason i couldn't pull away.

I saw him start to lean in and close his eyes i couldn't help to fallow myself. And that's how i felt his soft lips on mine. The kiss started slow at first making and sort of sweet. But then it started to get a little feirce and rough. I was pushed against the lockers and his hands were on my waist. While my hands made their way to wrap around his neck.

_Ring_

_Ring_

The bell that's what snapped me back to reality. I gained all my force and pushe SHna eaway from me. He was looking at me confused.

"Uh i gave you the tour and um i have to go" With that i turned around and ran as fast as i can txting Ella and Caity to meet me out front to skip school today major disaster at the lockers.

**Sooo? Goood? hope so next chapter will be on Ella's and Caitlyn'S experience with their boy's. SO yeah 4 reviews needed for next chapter update**.

~~~sammii ;)


	5. Chapter 5: Falling Kisses and Birdy Date

**I absolutly LOVE you guys! I ask for 4 reviews and i got 12 in a matter of hours! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I think that made my New Year's. **

**So in this chapter it will be Ella's and Caitlyn's tour with the boys. I presume it will be a little short but that's ok i will try to fill it up with as much drama that is possible. :D oh and also**

**Thx to...:**

**Fanficaddict99- Glad you liked it!**

**xWinniePoohx- Lol yay one of my regular reviewers haha :D. I dnt think i could of updated in that hour lol. And of course Mitchie can never but then again neither can Shane? *wink wink* haha Happy New Years 2!**

**teamedwardakaznnassarules101- WOW! that is a mouthful of a username lol Glad you love it :D**

**Blankusername- Lol Well than you anonymous person!**

**Dacestar711 and rynni is happy - Glad you do!**

**Lauren- Yea personally i think it was also and yeah lol**

**Aly- Lol yep this Chapter full of Naitlyn Drama!**

**Amy-Thank You! and yeah they are which is sorta awesome dn't ya think?**

**xxJeSsExx- Thank you and lol o.0 should i be worried? xD**

**Amber-THx! :D**

**So now that all the shout outs are done on with the story! :D**

**Nate's POV:**

What is wrong with this girl? For one she is not jumping on me since the minute we got here. And not once giving me a second glance. It's like she doesn't even acknowledge that i am famous or that I am a star. She is the first of her kind well maybe except from her other two friends. But she.. She's something special.

"Hey singer boy ever planning on dreamland. We have to hurry up and get this thing over ya know?"

That popped me out of my thoughts.

"Psh. yea whatever. Let's get this shit this over with."

We were walking throught the library with her showing me the production room and such. Of course she was waving and greeting the librarians that passed bye.

"Kiss up" I muttered.

"Whatever Black. At least i get to use the recording and dancing studio whenever i want for all the kiss upping i do" Caitlyn stated.

"Yea like i car..Wait! Did you say a recording studio?" I asked. Mabey this school was not so bad.

"Uh Yeah? Daddy T made it for me and Micth to spend some time here" She looked at me in a confused matter.

"Duh! i'm a rockstar. I need a place to hang and do my stuff with my if you dn't mind we will be useing it for the next two years" I finished proudly.

"HA! Keep dreaming Buddy. You and your "bandmates are not even getting near my recording studio for the next two years."

"We will see about that Gellar" I smirked.

"Last Name's call off really?" she asked with a smirk of herself.

"Well yeah You and your friends are starting it so why not go along?"

"Well Cause your's are hilarious!"

"Uh How so?" I asked. Last names are not hilarous. Are they?

" Hmm.. let me see Your's is Black, Shane's is Grey, and Jason's is White. Are you like portraying a rainbow or something?" She finished laughing really hard.

"Anyway i gave you your tour so peace!"

I just glared at her. And when she started to walk away i called after her.

" dn't get yor hopes up. I will make sure that recording studio becomes available to us and of corse only us. So yea you and bichie friends can start packing already " I smirked when i saw her stop and turn around. But my smirk fell when i saw her eyes as she started to walk back to me.

Oh no...

**Caitlyn's POV:**

WHen i walked to him i asked.

"What did you say Black?"

He looked sorta scared which i smirked of. I love when i sence fear of people.

"Uh...i.." He stammered when i got close to him.

What i did not realize was that i took one bad step and within seconds i went tummbling in front of him. I saw his hand try to stop my fall but all i got was him making me fall faster.

Nate's back touched the ground first and i saw him wince in pain. But i soon fallwoed short falling on top of him and our lips connecting in the way and my palms went to his chest. My eyes went wide as i saw his do the same. His lips and mine started to move at the same time. As my eyes closed as well. OMFG this so not happening.

Wait why am i liking this? I mean sure Nate was my celebrity crush as Mitchie and Ella would say but i'm likeing this way more than i should. No Cait get yourself together, he is the Jerk from this morning.!

With that simple thought i pushed my self away and got off him. As i helped him off i knew ii had to get away.

"Umm.. Thx for catching from my fall. And yeah i have to got bye Nate."

I did a short wave before i picked up my bookbag and headed for front door. When i got a txt from Mitchie

_Meet me out front Ditching Schools Today Pronto!_

_~ Mitchie_

**"**You read my mind Mitch" i mumbled as i hurried out.

**Jason's POV:**

As me and Ella walked through the school we actually had a decent talk. She told me how she, Mitchie and Caitlyn met in kindergarten and how they hit it of instently. As i explained how me and my bandmates met. And stuff of that matter.

Although one thing we both had in common was our passion for birds. I can not belive i found someone who love's birds as much as me.

OOOH! i know i will ask her on a date to go bird watching.! :D  
"hey Ella?"

"Hmm?'

I rubbed my neck nervously as i stummbled with my words.

"I waas wondering if you would like to go out some time. You know bird watching or something?"

I saw her smile and nod.

"Sure, it be like a bird date!" She squealed.

"OOOH! that was thinking too!" I excited tell her. Wow she is like my perfect birdy match! Yes now Shane and Nate can not say anything about my passion. Ha! kause now i have a bird watching buddy! :D

**Ella's POV:**

Omg I know Mitch and Cait are gona kill me but he is just to cute and to funny not to like. I mean really i never met someone who liked birds as much i liked them. As we walked I felt my pockted vibrate.

"Hmm that's funny i thought pocket's do not vibrate. But mine just did." I asked him confused.

He look confused as well, and started pacing when it looks like an idea hit him.

"OOH maybe it was you phone!" he exclamied happy!.

I smiled and replied. " Your right. That is the pocket my phone is on"

_Meet me out front. Ditching school today. Pronto!_

_~ Mitchie_

"Come on Jase wants me to meet her at the front she wants to Ditch aperantly you can come wiht to" I smiled at the idea, but iturned to a frown when i saw his face expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused why he seemed sorta down.

"I dn't think they would like me you kause of the whole morning inccident. Plus i can't Ditch you know My manager and parent's would kill me" He replied with the laugh at the end.

I smiled at his statement." Dn't be silly, we just acted like that because Mitch and Caitlyn will not take any of them insulting them i any way. Plus if they know the real you like i do I am pretty sure they would love you."

"Really. You think so?" I nodded eagarly as we walked back.

"Yeah plus you dnt have to Ditch. You could just meet them."

"Ok. Sure then i'll Ella" He smiled at me which made me sort of blush. As we neared the entrance we saw something that we almost burst out laughing at.

**No One's POV:**

Mitchie was rushing throught the front doors running as fast as her heels could taking her. Not wanting to look back in fear of what may happen. At the same time Caitlyn was running out of the Library as well. What both girls did not know was that they were headed straight for each other.

Without even glancing up both girls collided and fell backwards right on their butts. Both letting out loud groans of pain.

"I'm Sorry..." Both started but when they looked at each other they just laughed it off and began to stand up when they heard laughter from another direction gettin near. They looked around and saw Ella and Jason making their way over to them.

"Uh Ella i think someone is fallowing you" Mitchie stated.

"Yeah and i'm not sure if it is a good type of company either" Caitlyn butted in.

"Dn't worry guys Jason is really cool and also sorry for what haooened this morning here let him explain to you" she stepped back and Jason stepped out front

"uh.. Hi..."

_*************.3o minutes later***************_

The Bell rang 30 minutes ago but the 4 teenager's were still sitting in the steps by the front doors of the high school. After Jason explained himself for his behavior the girl took quite a liking to him and started to talk more for half an hour. Both Mitchie and Caitlyn have forgoten about their previous encouner's. That untill Mitchie looked down at her phone and saw that she still had not exited out of her sent message. She froze and look sorta pale. Which Jason picked up immideatly, he was really good wwith that stuff they found out.

"Mitchi you alright there?" he asked while the other two girls turned around at her with concren in their eyes.

"Uh .. yeah i just remembered the reason why we have to Ditch today." She stated still looking at her phone. Caitlyn froze the memories coming back of what she needed to tell her friends.

"Yeah we should go girls. Jase you comming with?" she asked

"Naw sorry girls. Can't Ditch today manager's orders, I might just killed enought for stayin half an hour past the bell right now."

"Oh it'd ok dn't worry about that Jase. Just tell your teacher we were giving your tour and they will excuse you in a matter of seconds" Ella smiled.

"Really? thanx Ella Bells Your AWESOME!" he squealed and hugged her.

"Haha Ok Jase. But your really cool and do you have a sports car just asking out of the blue here?" Mitchie stareted.

"uh yeah i got a brand new Buggatti why?"

Mitchie looked at Cailtyn and Ella who nodded their heads eagarly.

"Well do you wanna come to this cool place with us? It's mainly racing but it also sort of a club dance party thing?" She asked eager to know his answer.

"Yeah Jase you should come you would so fit in. And i'm sure you can help Ella their" Caitlyn pursuaded wiggling her eyebrows in a way of saying Yeah-I-saw-you-checking-her-out look. Mitchie just giggled when she saw them both blush.

"Uh yeah girls that would be pretty awesome!" He excitedly replied.

"Well cool just text Ella you adress and get your car ready. We will come to pick you up at your house. And dn't tell your bandmate's you know we sorta have this place a secret and we are not sure that we can trust them at all with what happened this morning." Mitchie stated.

"Ok Mitch and yeah i understand and wait how did you know i had Ella's number?" He asked confused. Cailtyn just giggled and replied.

"Well Jase you can call it a women instinct oh she will give you our number as well ok?"

"Ok now i think you should get to class, we do not want you dead before tonight." Ella giggled.

"Yeah your right bye girls!" he waved as the girls started to walk away. But he called out

"WAIT!"

They turned around confused"

"GROUP HUG!" he yelled as the girls just giggled and complied.

"Bye Jase!" The all said at once happy smiles on their faces.

As Jason made his way to his class worried of the killing he would get from his brother's if they found out who his new frineds were.

**SOOOOOOO! Lol what do you guys think Huh? I thought this chapter went pretty well, and isn't Jason just adorable and sweet? Give me you opinions if you agree or not. (if not please state a reason cause really how is he not? :) ) Next chapter will be pretty long girls explain their kisses and show Jase their dancing and racing world. Oh and also Shane and Nate get shockers from their bird loving bandmate. And they get their spying on :D**

**So ma peeps you know i love you and you know the drill at least 5 reviews before another update. And if you just wana make me happy and show more than 5 well then you guys are just plain awesome! BYE!**

**~~~sammii :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Introductions

**Soo 7 reviews not bad you guys not bad at all. :) So as promised here is my long chapter I was really happy with you last responses sooo yea lol and sorry i did not updated soon i just did not know how to write this chapter but hey it is pretty long so that's a plus. :)**

**Thx to...**

**xWinniePoohx- Aww thank you lol. And yeah the colors thing just came to me and i thought it was really funny too. Well most people expect Mitchie and Shane together first but i wanted to switch it up. SO yea on with Shane and Nate's spying. :)**

**xoTINAx3xo- Might be lol might be and thx glad you liked it! :D**

**Fanficaddict99- Aww i feel touched lol that i was one of the one you spend your time reading! Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Lauren- Lol yeah Jason was super sweet. i mean when is he not? lol**

**dancestar711- Glad you do! :D**

**CherriLuvsYew- Jason should alway's be sweet no matter what ;). Oh sorry if i made it hard to understand but it's located in the back of the library and no only teachers know about it. Oh and explaing kisses part well you will get that out of this chapter. Lol Glad you love it!**

**Demifanfurever- Haha Group Hug! Yep a match made in Birdie heaven! :)**

**Now on with the story shall we...**

**Mitchie's POV:**

As we drove toward a near starbuck's, my mind kept on coming back to that kiss with Shane. No doubt it was something moren than just a kiss kause i mean come on in what kiss do you fell like your a exploding with electricity? I just...I do not even know how to explain it. Guess the girls will help me.

I parked near the entrance and got out of my car as i waited for Ella and Cait to come out of their cars. When they came towards me we entered the coffee shop and orderded their drinks. I smircking when i saw the casheer checking us out. Ha wow boys they never change.

Whe we finally got to our regular seats the akward silent began and we slurrped our drinks.

It was interrupted by Ella. "So umm Mitch why are we ditching today?

"Well yuo know... Can't a girl just spend a nice morning with her two best friends while sipping some coffee?"Mitchie laughed nervously looking at the floor. She lifted her head a little to see her friend's face's. Shw saw Elaa just smirking at her with a face showing Just-Spill- But Caitlyn was looking distance and just sighed and.

Some minutes of silenced passed until it was broken by both Caitlyn and Mitchie.

"I kissed SHane" and "I kissed Nate" blurted out by the two girls at the same time. In a matter of seconds Ella responded by almost choking on her drink. Mitchie starred at Caitlyn in shock and Caitlyn did the same with Mitchie. But the stare contest was broken by a very excited Ella.

"Oh my gosh! Aww you girls! I knew you liked them!" She squealed and was bouncing on her seat.

"I do not like him!" Mitchie and Caitlyn shouted at the same time. And Ella just laughed it off.

"Oh girls do not go on denial"

"Ella it was an accident i'm pretty sure me nor Mitchie ment to kiss them and i think we should just forget this whole ordeal" Caitlyn said.

"I agree with Caity. Let's just forget it. And anyways are we preforming tonight? Kause if we are i sugeest we head to the dance studio and start practicing and text Lola Peggy Sander's and Barron."

"OOH! and we have to go and tell Mario and Tommy about bringing Jase to the track!" Ella smiled at the thought of Jason and Cailtyn just shook their heads and giggled.

"Yea come on girls." Caitlyn montioned to get up and the girls went to their cars to get ready for tonight.

**Jason's POV:**

When i walked into firts block i was laready 30 minutes late and of course to my birdy tragedy my bandmate's hand the same first block as well.

When I open the dor every eye in the classroom turned to me and i saw and old lady i assume the teacher at the head desk.

"Hello I am Mrs, Naime, I assume you do realize you are 30 minutes late young man?" She asked her voice was so raspy and harsh.

"Uh...um.. yeah Michaela, Elliana, and Cailtyn were giving me a small tour of the school. You know for me to get acustomed." I stuttered out. SHE LOOKES SO SCARY!

"Oh Mitchie, Ella , and Caity such nice girls, gave up their class time for you young man. Please take a seat your book is there. And dn't worry about your tardey it will not matter." She smiled sweetly and motioned to a desk in the back near SHane and Nate who by now were giving me glares.

"yes mam" I walked to my seat ready for the questions of my bandmates.

**Boy's POV**

As Jason sat in his seat Mrs. Naime continued with her English Lesson. Shane and Nate were quick to send a text to Jason.

_Where in the hell have you been? And what do you mean you got a mini tour with all 3 of the chicks?_

_-Shane_

_Dude really 30 minutes late? What the fuck? And tour with the three little sassy chicks?_

_-Nate_

Jason sighed already expected this from his arrogant bandmates he quickly sent a quick Message to both.

_When me and Ella finished the tour it was already past bell, She met up with her frineds by accidnet and i just left and they just told me to say i was with them so i do not get a tradey that's it._

_-Jason _

Shane and Nate just shrugged it off no really caring about Jason. Just thinking about the fact of the kiss they both had experienced in the morning.

**The rest of the day passed in a blurr for both the boys and the girls and now it was around 7 when the girls arrived at the boy's house**

**No one's POV:  
**Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Ella all got out of the car wearing summer dresse's that wear not tight at all. And of course either ballet flats or or flip flops. They were not really that impressed with the size of the house since they as well lived in the same neighborhood and their house's were pretty big too.

When they reached the front door they knocked softly all had small smiles on theri face's it being friday. **(i know in the other chapter i said it was Monday but come on who party's on a Monday right?)**

When the door open they saw a pettite woman with dark curls and soft brown eye's that almost matched Mitchie's.

"Why hello there. How can i help you girls?" Her smile was warms which the girls already took a liking too. Mitchie was the first to talk.

"Hi. Um I'm Mitchie and this is Caitlyn and Ella umm we are Jason's friends. I dn't kn-" Mitchie was cutt off with two women coming to the door. Their apperance was almost as Jason's and as Nate's.

"Oh You must be the girls Jason told me about!" SHe smiled at them. "Come in please girls. I'm Emily by the way Jason's mom. And this is Denis Shane's Mom. And I'm Lily Nate's Mom" Dennis and Lily smiled and waved at the girls.

"It's nice to meet you" The girls answered with smiles of their own.

"Jase told us he was going out with frineds but I never expected to be three beautiful girls" The girls simply blushed and offered small "Thank yous" As the three moms started to know more about the girls Shane and Nate passed by almost choking on their drinks when they saw who was in their house.

"WOAH! mom why are they here?" Shane asked as he eyed the girls especialy Mitchie.

**"**SHANE JOSEPH GRAY!" The three women yelled.

"Apalogize now!" Denis scolded at the boys while the girls just put on inoccent smiles.

"Sorry" they mumbled

"That is no way to treat guest's especialy if they are Jason's new friends!" Lily scolded both boys.

"Mom what do you mean frien-" Nate was about to ask, but was cut off with Jason coming down the stairs.

"Ella! Mitchie! Caitlyn!" Jaseon exclaimed in excitement and gave each girl a big hug. The girls just giggled.

"Hi Jase!" The girls grinned. The three mom's smiled as he girls interacted with Jason. While Shane and Nate starred at them with wide-eyes and jaws dropped on the floor.

"Well i think we should start going if we wanna make it in time early back right Mrs. White?" Caitlyn piped in.

"Oh nonesense girls. You are showing Jason the town and night skyline take your time but i do supress you come by 12 and please just call me Emily" Emily smiled as they four teenagers were nearing the door.

"Yes Emily," The girls smiled and gave them small hugs. "It was really nice to meet you and i'm sure our moms would love to meet you later as well" Mitchie added

The three lady's grinned at the thought of new shopping buddy's. "Of course dear!" Dennis exclaimed.

"Now off you go" Lily waved as the doors closed and Shane and Nate still jaws dropped.

**Girls POV:**

Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Ella fallowed Jason as he went to the garage and get his car.

"Were are your car's" Jason asked suprise no to see them, since it was a a race "and what' with the dress's"

"oh dn't worry we are just taking a detour and i love your bird bracelet Jase!" Ella squelaed as they got into his car and moved to Mitchie's house three houses down. Jason blushed and Mitchie and Caitlyn just snickered from the back.

**Boys POV:**

Shane and Nate just stood there motuh's still on the floor of what they just witnessed.

"Shane Nate close your mouth's, you dn't want any fly's in their" Their mom laughed and made their way back to the kitchen.

"Nate...please tell me you saw that too?" Shane mumbledm still in shock.

"Uh..he ..,.she ..they...together?" Nate stammered with his words, as Shane recovered grabbed his jacket and keys and smacked Nate's head.

"Let's go bro we need to see what this is all about" Nate shook his head grabbed his jacket and fallowed Shane out the door.

As the two boys walked over to Shane's car they heard voice's not far from their house. They looked at each other and walked over near some bushes. They saw Jason, Mitchie, Ella, and Caitlyn all laughing at something and standing buy each of their cars.

"What do you think they are doing?" Shane whispered to Nate. He just shrugged and responded.

"I have no clue but let's just watch and see."

When they looked back they saw Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Ella takin off their dress's their eye's went wide. But calmed when they saw that they had clothe's underneath them.

Mitchie was wearing another tight strapless turquoise dress underneath with a whole and lace that tied up in both side's. This gave it sort of a corset look, which had Shane literaly almost drooling on the floor and face even closer to the bush. Then she opend the door of her car and got a small black leather jacket and put on Black strappy heels.

Caitlyn on the other hand was wearing Ami Green Club mini dress with mixes of brown and gols in it. She was affing some gold jewlery and finished with brown stiletto boots. Nate was seconds from jumping out of that bush was trying to restrain himself and Shane from blowing their cover.

Ella was just wearing a simple black tank top dress that at the edge's had little designes of white birds and flower's moving up. With a glittery silver belt secured onto her middle she completed it with adding just some hoop earing and whitel simple stiletto's. Jason was to busy staring at her bird desgins and Ella's beauty more tha her outfit.

Shane and Nate obsereved as the girls talked to jason and laughed like they were best friends of life. Once they saw that they all nodded, got into their cars and headed out.

"Come on Shane let's go. We can't lose em" Nate whispered to Shane. he just nodded and they headed to their mom's car so they could no be recogonized.

**Girls Pov:**

**The **girls drove through the streets for 20 minutes until they reached a gate with a little gaurd stand on the side. Mitchie went first.

"Hey Micheal!" She smiled softly at the gaurd

"Well hello Mitchie, I haven't seen you around in a while. How have you been?"

"I have been great Micheal thanks. So the last car from behind is our new friend a newbie let him pass ok?"

"Sure Mitchie. Go on Ahead i'm sure Mario and Tommy are dieing to see their best racer's" Micheal laughed softly and Mitchie just smiled and nodded. All the car's made their way through the gate. Jason being a little scared seeing the big man in the security office. Not beven his body gaurds were that nig and scary. Micheal just nodded at him and secretly trying not to laugh.

"New comers" Micheal just chucked and went back to his stand.

**Boys POV:**

Shane and Nate carefuly fallowed the girls and Jason through the streets. Always being on the lookout so they are not spotted. That's until they saw them turn into a gated part of the forrest. Since these strets were mainly surrounded by forrest this was a little strange to them.

"Dude were are they going?" Nate asked as her sat in the shotgun.

"I dn't know man but wherever it is they want to keep it private. Look at that gaurd I'm not sure Big Rob is that big." Shane commented looking from far as the secruty person led the four cars pass.

"Hmmm your right. I think we should go home and wait till Jason come's. Cause really there is no way we are gona get past..._that thing_." Nate shivered with the thought.

"Yeah you right. Let's go." SHane started the car again and head to their house.

**Mitchie's Pov:**

We drove for another 10 minutes and passed the usual to more gate's that lead to the parked in our usual spots and waited for Jason to park his car. When we got out we started Jason with the tour of the place.(**/Club%**)

And then of the mini race track we had to practice and to beginner race's. Once witht the tour was done we pushed our way throught the crowds of moving bodies in the club up a secret stair case that led to a rooftop.

Their was a door at the end of the hall that opened to the rooftops of a asecret room that had an outlook of the whole mini track and many monitors of the woodland streets car's were competing in.

"Aww Mitchie, Ella, and Caitlyn. How to see my best 3 racer's. And might i add who stunning you all look" Mario greeted us. Mario was a 25 year-old guys that was at his prime of his life. I mean i had to admit for his age creating this whole track is pretty cool and not half bad looking if i do say so myself. ;)

"Hey Mario I greeted him with a hug as did Caity and Ella.

"And who might this young fellow be?" He motioned to Jason who looked pretty darn nervous behind Ella.

"Hey I'm Jason Mitchie, Ella's, and Caity's new friends." Jason offered a smile and his hand.\

"Well nice to meet you Jason. And please welcome to my palace" Mario motioned to the windo outlooking the whole forrest and race track.

Me and my girls all just sat in our respective chairs as Mario explained everything to Jason, who already I can tell was on Mario's good side. And of course our's since he sat next to Ella who just kept on giggling more than usual. I just giggled at the sight which caused for Caitlyn to look back at me.

"Look at the little loverbirds." I whispered. She turned to see Ella and Jason sitting next to each other . Very Close might i add. She giggled as well, untill Mario motioned for us.

"Well Mitchie mouse it looks like it's time to demonstrate to Jason why i only cosider you three my best racer's." Mario smiled as he motioned to one of the monitor's that showed my competitor.

I smirked and got up to see his folder with a drink in my hand. The folder contained some info of the racer and a picture. Hmm Not half bad.

"Chase Daniels. Level 5 and best of his league" I read out loud. I just smirked and chuckled when i saw that last part.

"One of the best i must presume." Mario added with a evil laugh.

"Never has lost one race in his section." Caitlyn just scoffed and shook her head.

"Well isn't that gona change tonight right Mitch?"

"Oh Caity Cat Of course it is." I smirked once again and dropped of my drink on the table.

"Wish me luck girls!" I waved and moved out through the door and into the race garage. Ready to to do what i am best at...

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO any thoughts or comment? I considered this chapter not one of my best but i'm satisfied with it. SO please i was wondering what type of drama i should add in the bext chapter? Help please? Oh! and as usual 5 reviews for the next chap to come up :)  
**

**~~~Sammii :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Death of Me

**SOooo Pretty good reviews :) i'm glad you guys liked the last chapter and i know i know it took me so long to update. But hey it was sort of worth the wait right? Anyways this will be a pretty short chapter but anyways enjoy it. :) OOOOH Sort of Smitchie chapter.**

**Thx to...**

**JonasEqualsLOve, xWinniePoohx, Fanficaddict99, babymelody143, SQUARYBLONDESMEOW, xoTINAx3x0, CherriluvsYew, TeamDemi4Life, lovelivelifehope14 ( dn't mean not to answer you questions and comments but it's kinda tiring so i'm just gona mentions names now. Just to make you feel special.)**

**Girls POv: **

The four friends had just left the track** (forgot to mention to name of the club/track its the Night Velocity) **happy as can be. No suprise Mitchie had won her race, winning $5,000 all funds going to her new car fund of course. While Caitlyn, and Ella were having fun joking with Jason, showing him around, and just dancing till midnight.

After a while they decided it was time to go and the girls just dropped of Jason at his house and the said their goodbye and seperated their own ways.

**Jason's POV:**

As i walked into my house i saw my mom and "aunts" in the living room watching a titanic. I waved to them as i made my way to my room.

When I opened my door i nearly screamed my heart out when i saw Nate and Shane sitting on my bed watching tv.

"Well, well Jason nice to see you finally came home" Nate started.

"Uh ok" I answered.

"So wanna tell you what you were doing with those snappy chicks and were did you guys go?" Shane asked.

"Uh yeah they are my friends and we went to a party duh?" I replied and they think i'm dumb.

"Yeah well you 4 lovebirds seem close and a party in the forrest really Jason?" Nate continued. I just laughed at them. They looked at me confused.

"Silly Nate we look nothing like lovebirds, I'f i did i would have wings DUH!." I just smiled at that comment. While they both just stared at me confused. They just shook their heads and walke dout.

I just shrugged and got ready for bed. Tomarrow would be Saturday and another day at the track, with my new friends.

**No One's POV:**

It has been about a couple weeks since the irst day the both cames. THe girls and Jason had become very close and were turning to be very good friends. Ella and Jason of course were now datinf and could be the most happy Birdy couple ever. Mitchie and Caitlyn were very happy for both of their friends. Both now focused more on their racing since they were rumor's going around of new racer's coming to visit's with huge amounts o cash.

As for Shane and Nate, well they were living in their own paradise. Since Mitchie and her gang did not show much intrest to them, this meant green light for the rest of the female population. They went throught girls like tissue's and were now known for their player ways.

Eventhough neither Mitchie or Shane would admit it they started to get and more and more attrackted to each other. Both having constant quarrals since they had most of their class's together. Most of the time they would just end up glaring at each other after their curse out. Caitlyn and Ella and Jason were the referees of these two.

Caitlyn and Nate were a hold different story they just avoided each other at all cost. ANd when they did talk things would get very ugly and had to be stopped imidiatly. Needless to say that they were worst than Mitchie and Shane put maybe not that bad.

On the particulsr friday morning of Halloween was one of the worst/amazing moments for both Mitchie and Shane. Both had just finished their morning fight. Which in this morning consisted of Shane being cocky annoying Mitchie of her wanting him and Mitchie comming with the same combacks to him. They had no idea how correct they were. There fight continued as the bell for lunch rang.

"Come on Mitchie admit it. You are dieng inside to get a piece of this hotness!" Shane pointed at himself making a pose. Mitchie just scoffed and replied.

"Keep dreaming Grey. Never. WIll .Happem. Got it"

"Naww you know what i think?"

"OMG Shane Grey thinks! Who knew" She retorded as they walked to her locker putting her books away.

"Shut it Torres! Now listen to what i think" Mitchie just rolled her eyes

"Ok Grey Tell me what you think?" Shane smirked

"I think you put a badass girl attitude to get my attention. Now dn't get me wrong here Torres cause you can definatly pull it off. And ust to let you know if your that desperate to get a piece of this" He motioned to himslef again " just ask. And well i might just cosider you."

He smirked proud of his speech. Mitchie just rolled her eyes and noticed people staring at them one being tess Tyler she knew she was looking for something against Mitchie.

"uug" Mitchie muttere under her breath, slammed her locker door, and grabbed Shane's hand as they hurried down the hall.

"Woah there tiger, i did not know you wanted me that badley." That's what took for Mitchie to snap. She pushed him into the Janitor's closet.

"Listen here Grey and listen well you are the most arrogant, cocky, self-centerd, super-" She was cut-off with Shane's lips crashed down to hers.

Mitchie froze. Sure she has been wanting this since their first encounter, and of course this has increased since they keep fighting. But was she willling to slip into this. was she willing to give satisfaction to her rival?

Ugg Screw this Mitchi thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Shane pulled away a little bit so their lips were barely touching and mumbled against hers.

"I will continue. If you promise to shut up Mitch" mitchie just barely nodded before moving in closer, which Shane could not complain about. She felt his toung slide against her begging he rentrance which she complied right away. Both started their fight for dominance, when Mitchie took advantage and pushed Shane against the wall.

He was shocked no girl has ever, and he mean's never gained control over him. Even thought he hated to admit it he kind of liked it. And new it went well with Mitchie's personality, without thought he tangled his hand on her brown locks and started to play with them. They continued with their heated make-out. Stopping from time to time to take breaths. But neither resisting and going back.

They were interrupted by the Bell signaling the end of lunch. They pulled apart and frantically tryong to arrange themselve. Both were now panting rapiidly. Within 5 minutes they pulled themselve together. WIth one last look Mitchie looked at SHane picked up her bag and left the closet. Shane was just shocked of what happened.

The bell rang once again. He justg groaned and mumbled.

" Great that girl is gona be the death of me"

**SOOOOO? any good? please tell. And as alway's 5 reviews for next update :)**

**~~~~sammiee :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Big Bird?

**Haha i really liked some of your response's about the last chapter. So This continue's from last chapter it is still friday October 31. And in this chapter...well let's say the boys are in for a big suprise shall we?**

**Thx to...**

**chica1187, TeamDemi4Life, dancestar711, Lauren, anonamyous, lovelivelifehope14, CherriLuvsYew, anime-lover211, xWinniPoohx, marcafa, amy**

**No one's POV:**

As the school day came to and end for the 6 teenager's, it begun the nightlife for 4 of them. Mitchie and Shane avoided each other the rest of day. Which suprised their friends since from lunch on no argument had to broken off. They all knew something was going put since today was a party night decided to ignore it and move on.

Shane and Nate were invited to a costume party, hosted by the head cheerleader Mandy Calebs. Both very excited since the whole female population would be there.

Mitchie, Jason, Caitlyn, and Ella were all getting ready for their own mini constume pat at the track. Mario and Tommy were hosting it meaning there would be none-stop fun and laughter all through the night.

**Boy's POV:**

It was 8 pm in the boy's household and already Shane and Nate were making their way down stair ready to leave. Both in a sort of vampire costume. Which included fake fangs leather jackets skinny jeans and white or grey v-neck shirts.

"BOYS! Hold it right there!" Shane's mom called after them.

"Uh Yeah mom?" Shane questioned.

"We have and idea for you guys and Jason to start spending more time together" Nate's mom replied.

"yeah mom you can tell us all about it when we come back." Nate quickly said opening the door.

"BOys ! STop! No Now, because the idea includes you guys plan tonight."

'But-"

"No But's Shane, get you behinds back in this house and wait for Jason. We need to have a little talk" Both boys groaned and and mumbled silents complains and plopped on the couch.

After 10 minute's of silence, or rather the boys texting and the mother's just talking between themselves they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. All 5 pair of eye's searched the place until they found what they were looking for.

Shane and Nate just burst out laughing very hard. They were on the floor with tears on their eyes. There Stand Jason wearing a sort of cool big bird shirt, orange skinny jeans, yellow and orange nike blazer shoe's, and to finish the outfit off a big bird hat.

By now Shane was on the floor rolling around in a fit of laughter, while Nate was slumbed against the coffee table trying to hold the tears that had come out of his eyes with more laughter on it's way.  
"Uh Mom what's wrong with these two?" Jason asked confused at his bandmate's.

"Nothing sweetheart. I reallly like you costume let me guess big bird?" Emily asked with a smile playing on her lips at her son's sillyness.

Jason just gasped and yelled "How'ja know!" The mom just giggled and got the boy to calm down a bit before speaking.

"Now boys, we noticed that you have not been spending time with each other over the past weeks. We think that should change you guys used to be almost brothers" Denis started, before her son interupted.

"yeah mom key word in there used to be plus why now? I mean today out of alldays really?"

"Yeah mom come on. We have a party to go to we can start act brotherly or whatever tomarrow or something?" Nate complained.

"I really do not care mom. So call me when you guys settle this. I gotta go meet the girls at a party." Jason shrugged his sholders as he started moving towards the door.

"SEE! why can't you guys be like Jason guys. Now about your party just go to Jason's with the girls im sure they would not mind. Right Jason?" Jason's mom asked.

"Actually-" Jason was cut off though with his mom talking again.

"Great now run along. And i expect you guys to go now Shane and Nate gimmer both your car keys and head out please." Shane and Nate just cursed silently and gave their car keys. Knowing better than to argue with their moms, because the results would be very very grounded boys.

Jason sighned knowing that the girls would not like none of this. The boys made there way silently to Jason's car. It wasn't untill they reached the highway when Nate decided to speak up.

"So who's party is this?" Jason just sighed again knowing that he would have to tell them soon enough.

"Were we are going... It's .Uh... ig uess you can call it a party that goes one everyday.." Jason was just as confused as the other two boys of what he just said.

"Uh Jase explain that again and this time can you please make some fucking sense?" Shane asked.

"Were we are going it's uh kinda secret, but im sure the girls will explain to you guys better." Jason just simply replied as he exited out of the highway and continued on a desserted street.

"Great so your taking us to a secret place to spend a boring Halloween night with the three snappy chicks." Nate muttered. Jason just merely chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh Belive me this place has nothing on boring." Once he finished saying this his phone rang.. He grabbed it to look at the call.

_Ella the Birdie :)_

He chuckled again and answered.

**Jason's POV:**

"_Hey babe"_

_"Hiya Jase!. Were are you? Your missing all the fun."_

_"I know i was running late and my mom wanted to talk to me."_

_"Oh it's not something bad is it?" Ella's voice sounded concerned_

_"Uh... i guess you can say that. But you will and the girls see everything when we get there."_

_"Ok! Wait what do you mean we?" i just sighed._

_"I have company me with me"_

_"Umm ok? Well i'll see when you get here bye Big Bird!" I just chuckled she had no idea._

_"Bye Ella Bell"_

"Wow now you dating one of them. Shame" Shane mumbled. Nate just chuckled and replied to his comment.

"I wouldn't be talking Shane aren't you and Mitchie like a a closet thing? Or did you two just go there to yell each other in private" I just laughed at the comment.

"Man Fuck you both!" Shane shouted while he grumbled stuff about he and Mitchie hating each other to himslef in his seat. Nate and I just shared a look and burst out laughing.

**Boys POV:**

Finally after 10 more minutes of silence or in Nate and Jason's car laughter they finally arrived at the first gate.

Jason smiled at Micheal.

"Well well Mr. Jason White how are you this fine night?" Micheal asked with a chuckle.

"Hey Mike! I'm fine now but i'm not sure when I see the girls."

"Hmmm yes i see you got some company there. And who are these young men with ya"

"This is Shane and Nate." Jason motioned to the boy next to him and behind him. Which were sort of hiding from the bug security man.

"Uh hi" Nate wave and stuttered. Causing Mike to chuckle and then looked inside of the car and pointed at Shane. Shane scared just gulped.

"So you must be pretty boy Shane. Now listen here do you dare hurt my little Mitchie Mouse heart or anything else of her or i promise i will turn you into something less than pulp clear?"

By now Shane was shivering and shaking all over. "uh...cr-cr-crystal s-s-sir"

"Well good. Now off you go boys." Jason started moving the car to the next gates.\

"Dn't worry Shane he toldme the same when I started dating Ella"

"Whos was that?" Nate asked?

"Mike aw he is the security gaured but also one of the coaches for raceing. Dn't worry the girls will explain everything."

After passing he two more security gaurds Shane was about to pass out from both others giving him a talk about hurting Mitchie. Jason just parked the car and led the boys to the club.

"Dude is that a race track?" Nate asked.

"Mhm. Yep wait till you see the club and again the gils will explain." The boys walked in into the club and saw the room almost packed. ( /Club% )

"SHIT! DUDE Jase this place is awesome!" Shane shouted over the loud music. Jason just grinned and nodded. They walked over to the bar and order some drinks and sat on the stools.

"Dude Jason why did you not tell about this place man." Nate exclamied as he saw all the bodies moving in the dance floor. Before he could answere the music stopped and the DJ started talking.

" YO YO MA people how are ya'll doing tonight!" The crowd cheered.

"NOw as many you know we do not start a good race night without a dance session from our 3 special girls!"

"SO here preforming by request of a customer please give it up for MITCHIE CAITLYN AND ELLA!

**Run the Show by Kat De Luna**

**( Picture them doing the dance in the official video)**

**(feat. Shaka Dee)**

_**[Shaka Dee]**_**  
Ha ha  
Saka De man  
GMB, first lady, Mitch  
Yo dun' know  
Red One, let's go**

_**[Mitchie]**_**  
Got you half flippin like fire  
Come with me let me take you higher  
I'm the object of all your desire  
And your attention is all i require  
Don't stop now  
Cause you on a roll  
Make me go anywhere that you go  
I'm that dream in your head when you're sleepin'  
I'm that secret inside that you're keepin' woah-woah**

_**[Ella]**_**  
You want this don't front qué qué qué pasa  
Speak up cuál es la cosa  
Ven aquí let's get closer and closer**

_**[Chorus]**_**  
I say no-oh-oh  
If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh  
Catch up well now let's go-oh-oh  
Together we run the show-oh-oh**

I say no-oh-oh  
If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh  
Don't stop well now let's go-oh-oh  
Together we run the show-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
[Caitlyn]  
Bite your lips cause you know that you feel it  
When i shake it you know you're addicted  
I see you're lovin this dominicana  
You like the way that I dance the bachata

Don't stop now, cause i'm on a roll  
Give you that gutta you feel in your soul  
My heart beats like a drum can you hear it

_**[Mitchie]**_**  
I know you want this don't front qué qué qué pasa  
Speak up cuál es la cosa  
Ven aquí let's get closer and closer**

_**[chorus repeats 2x]**_****

_**[Shaka Dee]**_**  
Yeah  
ShakaDee  
Black kat  
Red one  
Let's go**

Me takin it slow, me takin it fast  
Me like a train baby girl when me take in the pants  
Me and you what i think that's what the aftermath  
And after that me and you could just slip the cash  
The pon and kat just smashin the party  
After that, yo kat, let's mash up the lobby  
Cause this is a dance and this is a hobby  
It's fire in here and GMB got me  
WOAH

_**[Bridge]**_**  
**_**[Mitchie]**_**  
Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
**_**[Shaka Dee]**_**  
I'm ready my girl  
**_**[Caitlyn]**_**  
Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
**_**[Shaka Dee]**_**  
Sure I'm ready my girl  
**_**[Ella]**_**  
Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
**_**[Shaka Dee]**_**  
I'm ready my girl  
**_**[Mitchie]**_**  
One-hundred-percent-uh**

_**[Ella]**_**  
Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
**_**[Shaka Dee]**_**  
I'm ready my girl  
**_**[Caitlyn]**_**  
Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
**_**[Shaka Dee]**_**  
Sure I'm ready my girl  
**_**[Mitchie]**_**  
Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
**_**[Shaka Dee]**_**  
I'm ready my girl**

_**[chorus repeats 2x]**_**  
**

One they were done the crowd cheered loudly and Shane and Nate just stared at them wide-eyeds. Jason was just cheering for his girlfriend and best friends.

"Wow" That was all both wide-eyed boys could manage to say. The girls moved down from the stage and into a backdoor. Jason just motioned for his bandmate's to fallow him as he lead them to the staircase. Whe he reached the door he put a pass code that opened to Mario's observatory room. When they entered they saw Mario and Tommy preparing for the race's.

"Yo Jase Ma man loving the Big Bird costume." Mario chuckled and did his hand shake with Jason.

"Hey Mario Loving the James Bond act. These are ma bandmate's Shane and Nate." He motioned to the boys behind him.

"Aww yeah i heard about you two Whatz up. Ya know Mitch and Kat ain't gona be happy bout this"

" I know but i had to bring them momma's order" Jason grinned and sat in the couch next to Shane. And Mario and Laughed loudly. They stopped when they heard the door opening. Ella walked in first in a Tinker Bell costume. ( . ) The cam Mitchie with Caitlyn behind her wearing dark angel and white angel costume. - ( Mitchie's costume- . ) Caitlyn's costume - ( .. )

"Ah my wonderful three girls how are you!" Tommy asked with joy.

"Great Tom Tom" The girls replied laughing.

Shane and Nate were both stariing and inchine way off their seats. Ella immidieatly went to sit on Jason's lap to greet her boyfriend while Cait starred at the two boys in shock. She patted Mitchie's sholder who had her back turned to them. Mitchie stopped and almost spit her drink when she saw the boys.

"What are you two doing here!" She shouted in shock. Jason spoke up knowing if he didn't both his bandmate's career would be over and maybe their ability to have children.

"Uh Mitch Mom made me bring them and i had no choice" Mitchie just sighed and nodded.

"Whatever they had to find out anyways. Mario Ella and Caity fill them in this. Tommy can you come with me i need to prepare for my race in 15 minutes and Jase?"

"Yes?" Mitchie smiled before she answered "Loving the big bird costume" Everyone just laughed at that. With that she and Tommy left the room towards the track. Mario than went behing his desk and ploped down in his chair and began to turn on the race monitors.

"Well Caity Cat would you do us the honor this time of telling these two the story I got montinor miss Mitch."

After 15 minutes into the story Mario interrupted them again.

"Let me hold the story there i need to see Mitchie's race girls."

"Who she raceing tonight?" Caitlyn asked whowas now sitting in one of the white couches and was just telling the story.

**Shane's POV:**

"Who she raceing tonight?" Cailtlyn asked while taking a sip of her drink. After the past 15 minutes me and Nate had learned there whole organization. And I had to say i'm shocked that Jason found out befor us.! I mean for real i'm supost to be the one with cool place's being forced by my mom to show them my cool place's. Not them!

Ugg And Dang have you seen Mitchie! I'm pretty sure and Edward Cullen would love to sink his teeth into that! But HA! Fuck of buddy! That Dark Angel Is all Mine! Woah. I so didi not say that. Yeah just forget those words.

"Uh yeah she is race..." Mario looked into a manilla folder.

"Chase? Again? Hmm strange but it looks like his coach requested it and offered a higher price? Hmm"

I saw everyone turned their head towards the huge screen near the wall and there was Mitchie's car lined up next another in the starting point.

_Ready_

_Set_

_Go_

**~~~~~~~After the Race~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Mitchie's POV:**

I was done with my race and ready to start a party and dance my ass off. I walked back into the club and everyone started congratulating me for my great victory. I just laughed. Chase had the guts to challenge me again thinking he had any possibilty of winning. Wrong Mistake. I saw Ella and Jason Laughing with Caity and Nate in a booth.

Shane was no where in sight. I mean noth that i cared. Because i really did not, i was making a simple observation. Anyway i made my way to the middle of the dance floor which to say it was full was an understatement.

I started dancing to Higher by Taio Cruz with some of my frineds. When i saw Chase finally enter the club and make his way towards me. When he reached me no words where exchanged we just started dancing. But i wanted to keep myself away from. He had a weird vibe and my gut told me to stay away.

What i did not know was another pair of eyes that were starring at me from one of the bar stools.

**Shane's POV: **

I starred at Mitchie dancing witht the guy she just raced. I know if i do not like her why stare at her constatnly? I can not explain it but everytime that guy got near Mitchie i felt like i wanted to go and punch the daylights of him. And if he continued i'm not sure if i could contain myself.

It was clear she did not want to be near him which added more to my cause. But then I saw Mitchie walking towards the bathroom. I smirked i guess i could say hi to her.

An idea hit me I will greet her like she greeted me today. My smirked just increased and i made my way over to a closet near the women bathroom door.

**Mitchie POV: **

After i rushed out of Chase's grasp i ran to the bathroom were i waited for good 10 minutes. I know it seems whimpy but really i do not care I will not go anywhere that boy. After the 10 minutes passed i walked out of the bathroom only for my arm o be grabbed and be pulled into the closet near the women bathroom.

OH god please tell me this boy did not really cut his luck short.

I started to move around kicking and punching anything untill i heard an amused chuckle. I opened my eyes to look directly at Shane Grey himslef. I just sighed relief coming over me. I punched his arm hard.

"Geesh GREY! What is wrong with you I was pretty much ready to castrate you right now." He just chuckled some more

"Well Miss Torres it seemed to me that i do not think you would have the guts to kill Shane Junior here." He motioned to his lower self.

I just burst out laughing holding my sides.

"You named your penis? Wow Grey and i thought you could not get anymore of a little geek" His smirk still remained which made me wonder what his thoughts were.

"Well Torres. Can a little geek do this?" Before i had time to to see what was going on i was pushed against the wall next to the door and his lips came crashing to mine. Out of instinct my hands went around his neck and his arms tightend around my waist. I felt him smirk against my lips but i realy did not care i was getting what i wanted and that's all that mattered. Well at this moment. 

"You know something Miss Torres, i have a proposition for you" Shane murmered between kiss's. I followed his lead and replied.

"And what would that be Mr. Grey?"

"We seem to be doing alot o this. I think i like you this way. What do you say we continue." I pulled away to show him my smirk.

"Are you asking me to keep a secret relationship with you?" He flashed me his million dollar smile.

"Maybe." I just chuckled and nodded my head.

"Sure why not." He grinned and I gave him one last peck on the lips.

"Now come Mr. Grey, we have a halloween party to attend to.

**Soooo what did you think? It came out pretty long and i gotta say i liked writting this chapter. I hope you gys like and please comment. Since this was long chapter im asking for 8 or 10 reviews before and update?**

**~~~~~sammiie :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Wake Up Call

**IMMMM SOOOOO SOOOORYYYYY! I know i have not updated for a while but thats because my computer got a virus :(. So yeah i lost the next to chapter of this story and that really got to me. I'm still kinda sad about it now but hey i hope you like my remake.. Not as great as the lost one though D: And also its sorta short but that's because i wanna propose a contest..;) read to the end and find out.**

**Shane's POV:**

RING!

RING!  
RING!

"uhhhh!" I groaned as heard my phone ringing. WHO and I mean really WHO in the Hell is awake this hour in the morning especially on a Moda Effin SATURDAY! I rolled around until i had no bed.

"What The FUCK!" i whimpered from the floor as i reached for my phone.

"Who are you and why the fuck are you calling me this early!" I shouted to my phone. But was instantly shocked by the voice that came with a sarcastic remark.

"Well Hello Grey nice to hear from you too!" I just groaned again as i came back up to m bed. And my voice instantly softining.

"Mitch? Why are you caling me this early. Cause i know you wanted me but i did not think you were this desperate.?" I heard her sign and which told me that she was half awake as well.

"FUCK YOU GREY! My mom wants to invite your whole family over for a pool party sort of.. I have no Fucking i know is that i was woken up at 9 in the morning with a hell of a hungover to be used as a retared secretary." I can already see a small smile on her face.

Which made me just chuckle. "Well Mitch aren't you a ray of sunshine in the mornings? And i really hope you do"

"SHut it Shane. And so keep dreaming. " She giggled a little bit. "So yeah it starts at 10 I think so the dads can cook. Or whatever and yeah tell the moms and i'll see yea in 1 hour" I laughed a bit and nodded even though i know she coudn't see me.

"Yeah See ya Mitch and please do stay always this cheery" I teased before we said our rounds of bye's.

I looked around my room knowing i was not gona be able to sleep anymore, so i just went downstairs and told my moms who were bouncing up the walls with excitement and went back up to change into a pair of trunks.

As I finished i could not help but let a small smile apear on my face somehow talking to Mitchie even this early in the morning made me sort of happy?

Wow yeah i definatly drank to much yesterday.

I walked dowstairs were i presumed everone was waiting ready for the pool party. Nate was sleeping on the breakfast able. Ha probably with a hangover he drank more than me yesterday. While Jason was watching a show of Birds on tv.

I sighed and shook my head how he is the oldest i will never know. Well better wait for us to leave.

**With the Girls**

Mitchie hanged up with Shane and had a small smile on her face he did know how to cheer her up even if she hated to admit it.

"Well, well, well looks like our little Mitchie Mouse has a crush!" Ella squealed with joy as she watch her friend smile at herself.

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TO-"

"SHUT IT BOTH OF YOU!" Caitlyn screamed being woken up from her sleep.

"Geesssh Miss grumpy pants" Mitchie whispered to Ella who just giggled.

"Whatever Mitchie. Can we just get ready and get this over with?" Caitlyn asked getting out if bed and heading to the btahroom.

"Yeah she and Nate so belong together. Grumpy pants always end up together" Ella whispered to Mitchie as she passed by getting her bikini.

Mitchie giggled to herself and started getiing ready.

**Boys POV...**

After some time and getting everybody in theri house ready the three boys and their parents started to make their way to the pool party. The mom's were talking about how excited they were while making the dads carrying their foods. The three boys and Shane's and Nate's little sister Emma and Anna were laggin behind.

All the kids were in silence until Jason decided to have fun and annoy Shane and Nate.

"So guys ready to meet the girls big brothers." He asked his brother's while starring at a bird across the street.

"Big brother's?" Shane questioned him with a risen eyebrow.

"Yeah you know Mitchie's and Cait's big bro's." He answered.

"I didn't know they had big brother's" Nate stated with his ahands in his pockets.

"Yeah they do they are like 2 years older then them and are in their first year of college. They are pretty cool too but kinda scary at first."

"What do you mean you scared you little baby?" Shane laughed.

"SHANEY! UPPY!" Emma asked his big brother as her feet got tired.

"Sure sissy." Shane picked up Emma and held her. When Anna saw this she started tugging on Nate's trunks and lifting her hands up. Nate smiled and picked her up immidietly.

"Naaw im not scare..." Jason replied

"well anymore..." he mumbled and shivered as they neared the house. Both SHane and Nate stopped with their sisters in their arms and turned around to look at each other and said to each other .

"anymore?"

**SOooooo goood? I to be truthfull am not that proud of this. But hey at least its something. SO about the contest i was talking about...I was thinking that maybe you guys could have some input in the story as well huh? So i was thinking maybe that you guys give me a small paragraph of what should happen in the next chapter. Or you know a small part already formed. I will take the best one's and make them into a chapter. Making a chapter out of all the reader's crazy ideas lol haha the people with them know who they are ;). And if your paragraph is chosen you will get a paragraph spoiler of what might ahppen in later chapter and the summary spolier for the sequal of this im working on!. SOunds Good? Review and tell me what you think and inbox me your paragraphs if you wanna participate i guess? lol. as always BYE! :D**

**~~~~~~sammiie :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Brother's Warning

**Im Super sorry! I know its been a while since i updated i know but i have been kinda down lately. But hey here i am back updating my stories at once ;D.**

**Girls POV:**

The three girls were sitting in the living room watching tv bored waiting for the other family to arrive. The moms were preparing all the food while the dads were getting the grill ready and talking about the golf game.

Mitchie let out a sigh of bordem.

"Ugg girls this is so boring we need to do something! Who knows when those idiot will arrive anyway!" She exclaimed in desperation.

"MIKAELA TORRES Watch you mouth!" Connie scolded her daughter.

Ella and Caity giggled.

"But MAMI! That wasn't even a curse word.!" Mitchie whined.

"I know but they are our guest so-" Connie did not even get to finish her sentence when they heard cars speeding down the street and the three girls face broke out in a grin as they ran to the door.

**Boys POV:**

As the boys and their families were reaching the house they would be having the party at they heard and saw three fast expensivve cars zoom past by them and race down the rest of the way down the street.

Nate and Shane wore shocked expressions as they watched the two cars park in Torre's family parking.

Jason just chuckled and shook his head. When the car doors opened they say two VERY well built young guys step out and one incredily hot looking girl. (** And i know i said in the last chapter only Mitch and Cait had brothers well Ella has a sister :) )** They look like they came straight out of a body builder's dream magazine. And the girl look like she came from the runway.

One of them was slightly more tan than the other and had dark brown hair exactly comparison to Mitchie including the light chocolate brow eyes.

The second had Drity blond hair with the most mesmorizing bright green eyes exactly compared to Caitlyn's.

The girl had completely staright onyx colored hair and Dark brown eyes.

The boys saw the door open and Both Mitchie and Caitlyn run down the steps and jump on their brothers and hug them tightly.

Shane and Nate were just in complete shock and terror as they kept approaching the house. Jason on the other hand was dieing of laughter at the look of his cousin's face. As he just kept walking towards the two boys.

When the muscular boys saw him the grinned and pulled him to a man hug.

"Jase My man how you doing bro?" The dark haired one asked.

"Yea Dude you look good!" The blond one added. Jason just chuckled and shook his head.

"Micheal, Derek im good. And you guyss are not looking bad either" Jase then walked to the girl and gave her a big bear hug as she giggled. " Hey Nati!"

Mitchie and the girls smiled as their siblings got along with Jason but also how Shane and Nate look so scared and shocked.

Caitlyn montioned Mitchie to them and she nodded. They both waled over to them.

"Well Black looks like you speechless for once." Caity started. Mitchie wanted to giggle but she knew Caitlyn's face when she wanted an argument and it was exactly the face she was showing now.

"Whatever Gellar!" Nate growled out causing him to scare Anna. She started whimpering and her eyes started to watering which then caused Emma to start crying as well. She started to shuffle in Shane's arms. He put her down and tryed to calm her down.

Looking at this little sweet moment of Shane's Grey conforting his sister made Mitchie's eyes soften from a glare to a twinkle. She and caitlyn kneeled down in front of the the two girls and brought them to their arm's which the girsl went gladly.

"Hi sweety Pie! Why are you crying?" Mitchie asked with a baby's voice which just made Shane grin. Anna and Emma studdered something dealing with "Natey scwared mwee"

"Awww its ok sweetheart Nate is just being a big Dodo head" Caitlyn responed while Shane tried to stifle a snicker. Nate just glared at Caityln and shook his head.

The two now sniffling toddlers giggled at Nate. Mitchie turned around again towards Emma and smiled.

"Sweety will it be betta if i got you some ice cream?" She asked. The toddlers eyes lit up and exclaimed

'Yes PLease!" Mitchie and Caitlyn and giggled and pick up both girls in their arms. Throwing the boys one last smirk they walked into the house again with to squealing toddlers in arms.

Shane just had to grin at that if there was any way to melt Shane Grey's heart was to have his little sister happy. Unwilling Nate had to smile even just a tiny bit at seeing Caitlyn was making his baby sis so happy.

Before the boys did anything else Jason tapped them in the shoulder.

"Shane, Nate I here's Mitchie's and Cait's brothers Micheal and Derek. And of course my Ella's big sis Natalie"

When the two boys turned around they met a huge wall of muscle that smirked as well.

**Shane's POV:**

When i turned around and their i saw the most muscle put in a guy's body blocking my view. I gulped and my eyes went wide-eyed. I could feel Nate tense besides me. And thats alot to say since Nate never freaked out about...anything ..ever!

OH MY EFFFIIN GOSH! NATE'S FREAKING OUT!

I think about now i was having a heart attack when Mitchie's brother stuck his hand out towards me and said .

"Micheal Torres"

"Uh.. Gre.y.." I stuttered out as i took his hand.

MY GOD THis dude was on steroids who has an effin grip that hard.

"Derek Gellar" Good God the grip's got stronger by each brother.

Thank You! That Ella's sister was next.

"Natalie Pardo" She extended and thank goodness her shake was soft if not im pretty sure my arm would be off. Though Nate's look close to now.

"Uh Jase do you mind if we talk to your cousins alone." Micheal asked ans smirked when he saw both Nate and me flinch. Jason just chuckled. Really! Now he chosses to listen and leave when asked!

"Sure! Come on Nati i wanna show you the bird house Ella bought me!" Jason took Natalie's hand and dragged to the back yard as she chuckled.

I . AM . GOING. TO. DIE.

"So Shane and Nate right?" Derek started. As we both nodded.

"Ok Well we will make this convrsation quick cause i can smell my dad's ribs cooking already." Micheal chuckled.

"Hurt our sister's in any possible way.." Derek started

"And we will make sure you will live your lives in a wheelchair. Eating your food from a tiny straw " Micheal finished.

"Well Boys welcome to the Fam and hey come on let's go the food muct be ready by now." Both guys grinned and started to walk away.

Yup My panic attack was back.

**Soooo? any good? In truth this was not my best chapter but hey dn't worry bout the next its gona be a drama-car racing- singing- pool jumping-jelousy filled chapter! lol sounds good? OK Well you know the drill 8 reviews next chapter up.**

**p.s I know for all of you who wanted Chase back in it . He will and he is some drama boy too. ;)**

**p.s.s SO After i posted this chapter half and hour ago i recived a message and have great news! The second annual summer Indie Camp Rock awards are here! message me if you woulkd like the link and hey maybe one you awesome people will nominate me ;). Check there page out!**

**~~~~~sammiie :D**


End file.
